


Red Room's Revenge

by Shinigami24



Series: Guardians of the Cosmos [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Childbirth, F/F, F/M, Final Battle, Fluff, Infinity Gems, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Red Room, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the heroes have won against many enemies, they face their toughest enemy yet. An organization that has branched off and infected others are hellbent on destroying all the good the heroes have created. It is their job now to find out who is still trustworthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next fic. RRR is also the final fic in this series.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret meeting reveal cruel intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. The epi for DWiB will be posted next.

The Silver Millennium was a peaceful, yet happy era. The Silver Alliance consisted of nine planets and one moon. The alliance ensured peace between people and nations.

However, like Romeo and Juliet without the teenage lust, two star-crossed lovers found each other and fell into love. Sadly, their affair was discovered and the scorned fiancee swore revenge. War soon broke out and the peaceful millennium came to an end.

The lovers, their siblings and their friends were reborn into new lives. Sadly, the past returned to bit them on the ass, and the enemy returned to conquer their new home. The group were awakened as heroes, and fought to defend their home. They finally ended the war and avenged their lost families.

The reborn heroes went on to fight other villains like aliens, HYDRA, DeathBusters, and recently the Dead Moon Circus. The heroes would continue to fight to protect their home.

* * *

**_Juban, Tokyo, early June, 1997;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time together. Bucky laid against the headboard with Steve leaning back against his chest.

"The morning sickness is really getting bad." Steve groaned.

"I bought more ginger ale and crackers." Bucky replied.

"Thank you so much, Bucky!" Steve was relieved. Bucky kissed his temple and rubbed his softening belly.

"No problem, kitten." he reassured.

* * *

Elsewhere, the new troublemakers sat around a table with wicked intentions.

"What will we do to make them suffer?" someone asked.

"Capture them and torture them." the leader stated.

"Let's play a few mind games." someone suggested. The underlings smirked and nodded. It was perfect.

"Time to finish these heroes off," the leader smirked.


	2. Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children gets lured to the Time Gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.

**_August, Juban, Tokyo, 1997;_ **

Bucky and Steve were taken to Jim's private practice for a checkup. Steve would be getting his fourth month sonogram.

"Some new healers came down. They have more healing potions." Jim was saying as Bucky helped Steve on the examination table. Steve pulled his shirt up and someone took out a wand and spread some gel on his belly.

"This is common in the Silver Millennium. However, what we salvaged from the war was scarce." a healer said.

"How did this happen now?" Steve was bewildered. Just then Thor arrived with a healer of his own. He looked extremely ashamed.

"I am so sorry for what Loki did. If I knew that he'd activate the gene, I would have stopped him." he apologized. Steve stopped him with a raised hand.

"Loki caused my pregnancy?" he asked. Thor nodded in reply as the sonogram began.

"Well, that is something," Steve huffed as the picture came up. Jim looked at the sonogram and grinned,

"Well, I'll be damned. You Barnes and Rogers folks always outdo yourselves. Couldn't settle for one baby so you have two."

"They are Pietro and Wanda." Bucky smiled, Steve nodded their agreement. They would finally meet their kids. Bucky kissed Steve and smiled.

Clint and Natasha arrived next. Natasha was helped on the table.

"I'm so excited for this sonogram!" Clint beamed. Then the sonogram began.

"I see one healthy baby." Jim smiled.

"It isn't very shy. Can you tell the gender?" Natasha beamed.

"She isn't shy at all. You have a baby girl." came the reply. Natasha pulled Clint down for a kiss.

"I want to see my little girl already."

* * *

 Bucky and Steve joined Bucky's sisters at his parents' house. They were so happy to be together again. The appointments and work had prevented them from having family dinners for awhile.

"How are you, boys? Steve, you look so healthy," Winifred said.

"We have some news, Mom." Bucky grinned.

"What is it?" Becca asked, excited and interested.

"I'm having twins!" Steve beamed.

"Congratulations!" Winifred exclaimed as they swarmed the pregnant man and cooed over him. Steve soaked up the attention.

* * *

The next day, the guardians and the knights went to a murder mystery dinner for a group date. They watched the show play out, as they had their appetizers, steaks and pasta, and chocolate cheesecake.

"I can't tell who did it. This is such some twister!" Bobbi declared. When the waitress was arrested, the dinner was over, and the group raved about it on the way home.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time after the dinner. Steve sighed happily as Bucky rubbed his round belly.

"That feels great."

"I haven't felt a kick yet. I'm kind of upset that they aren't kicking." Bucky sighed.

"I'm not. Apparently, they will kick like it's soccer." Steve replied. Bucky pouted,

"Aw, I really want to feel them there." he responded. The babies then decided it was a great idea to answer their Papa's request. Steve winced,

"Happy now?" he asked. Bucky kissed his temple.

"A little," he grinned.

* * *

Elsewhere, Skye, Leilani, Cassie, Fiona, and Bryony met up at the Time Gates. The kids were uneasy and suspicious. Why had they been called here? They wasn't supposed to be there without Uncle Dum Dum or Aunt Izzy!

"What are we even here for?" Cassie asked.

Unknown to the group, a person with a black cloak approached them. They waved their hand and flung open the Gates.

The person then pushed the girls in. The girls screamed as they were sucked in. The figure promptly disappeared, leaving the kids confused and scared.


	3. Reassure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The picnic is ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 will be posted tmw.

The girls landed with a thump in the Barnes household. Bucky stared at the girls.

"Oh no, not this again." he groaned.

"Can I go home, Mister?" six years old Bryony asked.

"Who are you, kiddo?" Steve asked.

"This is Bryony. She is Auntie Peggy and Auntie Angie's daughter." Cassie introduced. Fiona ran to Becca and flung her arms around her mother.

"Hey, Mom!" she greeted. Becca hugged her little girl.

"Come on, girls. Let's call your parents." Steve said.

* * *

While Bucky and Steve were contacting the parents, Sam and Sharon was having family bonding time with their five months old daughter; Kamala. Kamala cuddled between her parents.

"She is so sweet and cute," Sam cooed, showing her with kisses to her chubby cheeks.

"Our baby is so amazing!" Sharon smiled. Sam kissed Sharon and then their baby girl. He loved his small family.

Bucky and Steve stood in an empty room, envisioning a nursery.

"Mint green is a stimulating color." Steve commented.

"Yeah. It's very beautiful." Bucky responded.

"Okay, so mint green paint. How about white furniture?" Steve mused.

"Will that be too bright?" Bucky asked.

"Hm. Maybe brown then. It won't be too bad with the glow-in-the-dark wall stickers." Steve decided.

"Perfect. Remind me to pick up the wall stickers." Bucky replied. Steve kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, babe." he smiled.

* * *

A few days later, everyone was settled in and going about their normal routines. Eli and Becca would get up to cook breakfast or shower. If one had classes, the other would make lunch. They made a bento box for Fiona to take to school. 

The bento consisted of kiwi and apple slices, California, Philadelphia, and Tuna sushi rolls, and chicken teriyaki. There was also a box of apple juice, and mochi.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad! Can I eat some now?" Fiona beamed.

"Wait until lunch time." Eli replied. Fiona pouted but listened to her parents.

* * *

The next day, Bucky and Steve met Sam, Sharon, Eli, and Becca and their kids at the park for a picnic. The parents made veggie kebobs, steak and grilled chicken skewers, ants on a log, and small chocolate swiss and strawberry torte roll cakes. 

Sam and Eli laughed as the girls fed Steve many logs, skewers, and kebobs. Bucky held Kamala as she drank from her bottle. The happy time were ruined when some unwanted guests arrived.

Alexi Shostakov aka Red Guardian and his minions reached the park, ready to carry out phase 1. They spotted their prey. Perfect! They dashed to grab Steve and the girls. Bucky instantly got Steve and the girls out of danger, while the others transformed.

The heroes fought the evil guardian and his hirelings off to protect the kids. Between their battle skills and weapons, they made short work of the villains. They tied up the Red Guardians and his minions and waited. Soon, the police arrived to take them into custody.

* * *

Several hours later, Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom. Steve burrowed himself in Bucky's lap. They were still shaken up due to the earlier events. It had been too close!

Bucky kissed Steve's cheeks and rubbed his back and belly in order to calm him.

"You're safe, baby. The kids are back home, and you're with me." he reassured.

"I know, but they nearly got us." Steve whimpered. Bucky comforted him and continued to whisper to him.

A few minutes later, Bucky turned Steve onto his side and made love to him. He kissed him softly and held him close, whispering sweet nothings. After they ended their intimate time, they just laid down to cuddle.


	4. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Hope have a scare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Sorry for the delay, but rl issues came up and I got sidetracked with the current Captain America scandal. It's all over tumblr. While, I've never read the comics, I have visited the fansites devoted to the comics to use info from the comics for my stories.   
> Anyway; the latest issue is FUBAR beyond measure. It's official, Marvel ruined the comics for everyone. I never ever want to read Captain America when Nick Spencer is in charge. A pity there isn't a way to go looking for the comics from when Joe Simon and Jack Kirby were alive...  
> And I'm now scared to watch the other Marvel movies. I worry for the MCU's future. If Marvel managed to ruin CACW for us fans; I fear for Thor 3 and the rest of the future movies...

A few days later, the villains got together for a meeting. They were furious. Alexi had gotten arrested. While the group had a lot of money to make their plans a reality, they were far from ready to reveal themselves.

"He just put our whole plan in jeopardy!" the leader seethed.

"If my constituents link me to this, I will lose my job." someone else said.

"Pull any strings and use up any favors to get him out." the leader commanded.

"This is why we have a plan B." someone declared.

"Make their families suffer." they declared. The others nodded as they resumed their plotting.

The Howlies helped Bucky and Steve build the nursery. The mint paint had been finished and the stickers were up. The men were putting together furniture.

"This is a huge crib." Monty commented.

"We want the twins close." Steve explained.

"Gabe, will you have another kid?" Monty teased. The other man nearly hammered a nail into his hand.

* * *

A few days later, Scott and Hope brought Cassie to see Hank and Janet. 

"My grandbaby is back!" Hank beamed. They wrapped her up in a warm hug with kisses.

"Come inside. I have some cookies just for you." Janet said.

* * *

The next day, the guardians and knights went to a fair. The couples had a lot of fun together. Bucky won a bear that slightly resembled him for Steve.

The blond blushed. The other couples awwed at them before winning their own prizes. The fair was their favorite time of the year.

* * *

That evening, Scott and Hope took Cassie out for some ice cream. Amy and Zoisite were supposed to meet them at the ice cream parlor. However, they had been delayed, so the family went ahead and ordered.

The family was happily eating chocolate soft serve ice cream when Rita DeMara arrived. The woman was disguised as her alter ego; Yellow Jacket. The said villain spotted Cassie and swiftly grabbed her.

"Mommy?! Daddy?!" Cassie screamed. Hope and Scott sprang to their feet abruptly and reached for their baby girl.

"Get them!" Yellow Jacket ordered. Her minions appeared and tried to keep the parents away from the little girl. The situation of keep away was well underway when Amy and Zoisite arrived late. They took the situation in and transformed immediately, going after their niece.

The minions were beaten easily, Sailor Mercury grabbed Cassie. She returned a crying Cassie to her relieved parents. Scott and Hope hugged their little girl as they watched Yellow Jacket curse before fleeing.

"It's okay, sweetie. We've got you," Scott murmured.

* * *

While Scott and Hope were experiencing a parent's worst nightmare, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They kissed softly. Bucky gripped Steve's ass and the blond giggled.

"Feeling wild, aren't you?" Bucky teased.

"Come on! I'm hormonal, and I really need you right now." Steve replied.

"I do, too, but you are very pregnant." Bucky replied.

"I'm only four months. Bobbi told me it was safe for her and Lance." came the reply. Bucky relented and kissed down Steve's belly and thighs. He kissed, nipped, and licked every inch of his husband. Steve gripped the sheets with a groan.

Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers. He pressed his fingers inside of Steve. He stretched him carefully, opening him up for his own pleasure. He kissed Steve's cock as he slicked himself up. He then slid inside Steve. When he was all the way in to the hilt, he pulled out and thrust back in, beginning a pace.

Bucky took it slow to protect the baby. Fifteen minutes passed, before they were close to coming. Steve whined,

"Sensitive!" He squirmed on Bucky's cock. Bucky took Steve's manhood in hand and started stroking him. Steve soon came with a scream, spilling his seed all over his chest. Steve was trembling and sweating heavily. Bucky smirked and kissed his neck. Steve felt the older man smirk and clenched down on Bucky into retaliation. Bucky cursed colorfully as he felt himself getting close. Soon, he grunted and came deep inside of Steve. He panted in the crook of his neck.

"Thanks," Steve sighed. Bucky outright laughed and kissed his husband. Only he would thank him for great sex.


	5. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dangers lurks on a playground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Sorry for the delay but A03 crashed yesterday amongst other things. Ch 5 will be posted next.

A week had passed since Cassie's attempted kidnapping. The heroes were extremely worried so they changed up their routine. Instead of relying on the buses, the parents took and picked up their own children from school. Trip and Cooper were also taken to and picked up from Daycare by their parents.

Extra precaution were taken when it came to the babies. Dum Dum and Izzy already lived with Lance and Bobbi. However, to help protect Kamala and be close to the small family, Andrew moved in.

Dum Dum, Izzy, and Mary Jane had family bonding time. They played with Legos and built castles. Mary Jane loved the bright colors. She giggled and clapped.

"So cute," Dum Dum cooed, kissing his daughter's chubby cheeks.

Lance and Bobbi bonded with little Jemma. Jemma laughed as her Dad made funny faces. Bobbi kissed her little fists. The happy parents doted on the little girl.

* * *

One day, the villains gathered for a meeting.

"They've taken precautions with the children." someone scowled. They gritted their teeth at the revelation.

"They've become wiser." they grumbled.

"We must use the next plan in line." Yellow Jacket stated. They all nodded, plan C it was.

"We need to kill them." someone else said. All of the villains smirked. The fun was about to begin.

* * *

While the villains were planning their next move, Trip, Cooper, and the other children had a play date at the Barton house. They shared their toys and played with puzzles. The kids laughed and ran around under the watchful eyes of their parents. The play date was a much needed escape.

In the meantime, a mystery person watched the families from a distance. They seethed with anger, fingers clenched in shaking fists. They saw no progress in their plan.

"Nothing?!" they growled.

"I'll make it happen. Just you all wait." they promised.

* * *

The next day, Lance, Bobbi, Izzy, and Dum Dum took their kids to a playground. They played around in the sandbox.

Samuel Sterns aka Mr. Blue watched the happy family. He stared at the children in particular. He put on a mask and sent his minions. Then he rushed the kids, pulling a syringe out of his pocket and aimed it at their necks.

Unluckily for him, Hotaru was close by and put a stop to it. Acting on instinct, she summoned her glaive and cried out;

 **'Silence wall!'** a magical barrier sprang up and shielded the babies from the deadly syringe. Mr. Blue was furious while the parents gathered up their kids.

He turned on her. Wanting revenge, he headed towards her. However, Sailor Jupiter jumped in front of her niece. In a protective rage, she called a lightning storm down on him.  The lightning stopped his heart and he fell to the ground dead. The minions grabbed his body and ran off. The only lead was gone.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled with their backs to the headboard.

"I'm scared to let the kids out of our sight." Steve worried.

"I don't want them hurting our nieces and nephews." Bucky growled.

"I know that the others are freaked out." Steve replied.

"No outdoors play dates for them." Bucky declared.

"Definitely." Steve nodded. Bucky kissed Steve on his stomach.

"I'll make sure you are both safe." he promised.


	6. Fight Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parents are fed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5 as promised. Ch 6 will be posted next.

Gabe and Dernier was going about their usual routine. They got ready for the day. They showered, ate, and dropped Trip off at daycare. Dernier helped Darcy get the temple ready while Gabe headed first to daycare then to Juban Middle school.

"Okay, time for your pop quiz. Clear your desk." he announced when the bell rang.

Peggy and Angie had a similar routine. They showered, dressed themselves and Bryony, and ate breakfast while making her lunch.

Lunch consisted of a cheese sandwich cut in half. Cucumbers and bell peppers cut into heart and star shapes. The bell peppers were red, orange, and yellow.  Peaches and cantaloupe kebobs completed the lunch with milk.

"Thank you Mommy and Mama!" Bryony was thrilled. They kissed both her cheeks before loading up and heading to her school.

The heroes gathered at Cherry Hill Temple for a meeting. The kids were in Skye's playroom with toys and storybooks.

The heroes were all worried for their families' safety.

"The Red Guardian just got let out." Natasha mentioned. The adults were all instantly furious.

"How did he get out?!" Bucky nearly shouted.

"He probably has friends in high places." Clint grumbled.

"One of the kidnappers is still out there and the other is dead." Scott pointed out. They groaned, this wasn't a good sign. They still didn't know who was behind all the recent events!

"There is no way, that this is a coincidence." Hope declared.

"We must train again. We need to be ready." Bucky said, ending the meeting.

* * *

The next day, Jim and Darcy had a mini family reunion. Jadeite and Raye had come down to see Skye. They and Grandpa Hino was in the front room.

"There you are." Grandpa beamed after seeing Raye. They hugged each other. Then Jadeite greeted his grandfather in law. Then the adults greeted their niece with hugs.

"Come on in. We made cookies and tea." Darcy smiled.

* * *

A few days later, the parents took the kids to the water park for some family bonding. There were water slides that varied from wave to tube. There was even an area for younger kids. The other attractions consisted of wave pools, a shower dome, jets, lagoons, and rivers.

The toddler section had a suck slide, a tot sized shower dome and jets, and a wading pool. They had fun splashing and playing around. The family had fun without worry.

* * *

The next day, Jim, Darcy, Gabe, Dernier, Angie, and Peggy met in the library. They wanted the kids to benefit from the local reading corner program. So they walked through the fiction books in the kids' section.

Bryony zeroed in on fantasy and mystery series such as the A to Z Mysteries, Rainbow Magic, and Cam Jansen. While Skye opted for adventures titles such as The Princess Bride, The Black Stallion and The Indian in the Cupboard. Trip was so fixated and excited over the bright colors of the pictures. He grabbed books such as The Little Red Hen, The Cat in the Hat, The Very Hungry Caterpillar, and The Little Engine that Could.

Dr Faust peeked around the corner and hypnotized Bryony and Skye. They followed the evil man away from their parents. Dottie went to grab them when Peggy cleared her throat.

"I hope that you are not trying to take our children." she stated.

"That's the plan, yes." Dottie sneered. Peggy ran at her opponent and a fight broke out.

Peggy and Dottie threw each other around. Dr. Faust was taken down by Gabe as the kids ran away. After kicking Peggy off, Dottie fled. Gabe continued to restrain Faust until the police was called and arrived.

The parents grabbed the books and checked them out. No villain was going to ruin story time.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Bucky cuddled behind Steve, rubbing his round belly.

"Thanks for rushing out and getting me that bacon and fried kimchi burger," Steve thanked.

"You're welcome. The chocolate sauce on the side got me a couple looks though." Bucky responded.

"Wanda wanted chocolate, but Pietro wanted a burger. I'm lucky that I don't have heartburn." Steve explained.

"Wow. The kids are already running things," Bucky chuckled.

"I'm just glad that they aren't that picky with their snacks." Steve groaned.

"They sure are picky. They won't even let you eat your favorite cereal." Bucky commented.

"I know. All I want is some Cinnamon Toast Crunch, but the babies are shutting that down." Steve sighed. Bucky felt bad for him.

"How about I get another kimchi bacon burger? Will that make you feel better?" he offered. Steve nodded and accepted the kiss to his forehead.


	7. Improve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve monitors the heroes as they train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. WAES will be updated tmw.

Clint took Natasha out to the backyard for a picnic. They started to unpack the basket. The food consisted of fruit salad, deli sandwiches, pretzels, mochi, and grape juice. Certain foods were put on the side to satisfy Natasha's cravings.

"I made that chocolate peanut butter and pepperoni pizza." Clint said.

"Thanks, babe!" Natasha beamed. She kissed Clint before digging into her latest craving.

The heroes had another training session. An obstacle course was set up. Said course tested endurance, speed, stealth, and evasion. They were in the Barnes backyard. They went though the course. Steve sat down and wrote down what they needed improvements on.

"We know that we need to do better. I sucked in PE." Dernier said.

"I'm with him." Monty added. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Just run the course again." he stated.

* * *

Monty and Laura was going around their usual routine. They, Clint, and Natasha showered, ate, and made lunch before dropping the kids off at Daycare or school. They made bento lunches for Hotaru and Leilani.

The bento lunches consisted of California, Rainbow, Veggie, and Philadelphia sushi rolls, kiwi slices cut into star shapes, carrot sticks, chocolate pocky, and apple juice. The girls beamed and jumped up and down.

"Thank you!" they chorused.

* * *

Hotaru and Leilani were in the schoolyard. Leilani helped Hotaru toss a ball and catch it. The girls were unaware that they were being watched.

Whitney Frost aka Madam Masque stalked them with Raina. They pulled out knives and approached the children.

Nephrite and Lita had come to get the girls when they spotted the murderous duo. They ran and tackled the women. Raina was restrained, but Madam Masque was not to be taken prisoner. She fled with a sneer.

"Come on, kids," Nephrite panted, taking the children.

* * *

Andrew was in a coffee shop, ordering a coffee. After paying for it, he nearly spilled it when Sophie bumped in him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! That could have been bad." Sophie apologized.

"That's okay. It's iced coffee." came the reply. Then Andrew looked at her closely and realization visibly washed over him.

"Sophie." he said.

"Andrew. There you are." Sophie beamed. They hugged like they wouldn't see each other again.

* * *

 That evening, Bucky and Steve were left alone in their bedroom. They kissed and cuddled in the silence and calmness of their home.

"We need to read those books, Bucky. You've been avoiding them." Steve was saying.

"We don't need any child rearing books, Steve. We've got this." Bucky replied.

"I like the security that being prepared brings us." Steve explained. Bucky nodded in understanding as he changed subject topics.

"So, we finished the nursery." Bucky mentioned.

"Isn't it perfect? You guys put in a lot of work." Steve responded.

In reply, Bucky kissed down Steve's neck, ignoring his compliment. Steve sighed happily, giggling when his jugular was nipped slightly.

"More please, baby," he moaned. Bucky took the lube from under the pillow and slicked up his fingers.

He pressed one into Steve, taking his sweet time. He got up to three fingers before he felt that Steve was ready. He slicked himself up and pressed in, starting a slow, sweet pace.

He made love to the soft, sinful man underneath him. After what seemed like an eternity, but was in actuality thirty minutes, Steve gasped out and trembled as he came. Bucky smiled as he orgasmed deep inside of his husband. Bucky kissed Steve softly as he cleaned them up.


	8. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby shower is celebrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. We're low on ink, so updates will be slow for now.

A month later, Faustus was still in police custody and was not granted bail. The villains were pissed that one of their own was being detained. Their cover was almost ruined. Now, they had to work quietly and quickly!

The babies was 6 months old and teething. They weren't overly thrilled.

Kamala whimpered and clung to her Daddy. Her gums were sore from teething. Sam pulled a frozen teething ring out and let her chew on it.

"My poor little girl. Don't worry. It'll get better." he reassured.

Jemma cried a little at her teething pains. When they tried to feed her, she pushed away the jars of vegetable baby food.

"How about some plums, love?" Lance suggested, waving the jar in her face. She nodded and took them from him, showing them to her mother.

"Thank God," Bobbi sighed. She was happy that Jemma actually liked something.

Mary Jane groaned and rolled around, holding her little face.

"My poor baby." Izzy sighed. They squeezed a bit of teething serum on her red gums to ease the pain. Mary Jane quieted down and was back to her bubbly self for the time being. Her parents sighed in relief.

One day, the heroes held a baby shower for Natasha and Steve. The food consisted of cucumber sandwiches, cookies, chocolate swiss and strawberry torte roll cakes, mochi ice cream and much more. The drinks of choice were raspberry sherbet punch, water, and soda.

The shower had a green theme. There were plenty of gifts and toys. Steve and Natasha blushed at the attention.

"Oh, these are absolutely adorable." Natasha declared as she unwrapped another gift to find a pink shirt with a toddler tulle skirt, and white tights.

The party was amazing, and the new parents were even more excited to see their babies.

* * *

The next day, the Barnes family gathered together. They was so happy to have time for a family get together. They played cards, dominoes, and ate lunch with funny tales. It was a great afternoon. They would definitely do this when the kids arrived.

* * *

That evening, the guardians and knights had their regular group date. The group went to a pizzeria to have a calm date. They got veggie pizzas and a plain cheese pie. They enjoyed the delicious pizza and company of friends. After leaving a huge tip, they left the pizzeria, smiling. They had full bellies and a great time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew and Sophie babysat the kids at the Barton House. The babies rolled around on the play mat or shared their toys. The older kids played hospital and took care of dolls and plushies that needed help.

At dinner time, they fed the babies their respective jars of food and made mac and cheese for the kids. They served rolls and bell pepper shaped hearts on the side. The kids all was served milk cups or bottles.

"Why do I have to have milk?" Skye asked.

"Your parents said so. They want you to grow up healthy." Andrew replied. They sighed but drank their milk anyway. The pair looked happy that they wouldn't have to fight the kids on that.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve cuddled in their bed. Steve laid on the bed with Bucky rubbing his round belly.

"Daddy is here. I can't wait to meet you." Bucky was saying.

"You aren't the only one. I'm a whale now." Steve chuckled.

"Oh, I love you whether you are as big as a whale or as skinny as a twig." Bucky reassured, before kissing him hard.

"Let me prove my point." he finished. He turned Steve onto his side and kissed his neck. He prepped him slowly and pushed in even more slower.

Bucky took it slow because Steve was in his second trimester. After what felt like an eternity, they were close to climaxing. So Bucky took Steve in hand and brought him off. Steve sighed happily as he climaxed. Bucky grunted and came inside of Steve.

Bucky and Steve kissed softly.

"Go to sleep, darling." Bucky grinned. Steve drifted off, satisfied.


	9. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setsuna shows herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. CH 9 will be posted next.

A few days later, Setsuna arrived, bluntly revealing herself.

"You are the traitor?!" Bucky growled.

"Don't be too upset." Setsuna chuckled before escaping with a deep smirk on her face.

The Howling Commandos, Bucky, and Steve hung out. They caught up on some shows and talked. Gabe laughed at the old show the gang watched when they were just kids.

"I let Trip watch this when I have the day off." he commented.

"I hope the kids love this show when they get older." Bucky grinned.

"I hope not. Otherwise, they will be a little shit like I was." Steve snorted.

* * *

One day, Thor and Jane arrived at Bucky and Steve's house. Thor brought in the luggage while Jane got the baby gift out for Steve. Jane beamed as she presented the panda plushies to the expectant parents.

"Oh, these are so adorable! Thank you both!" Steve cooed. Jane kissed his cheeks.

"Anything for you and these babies." she said.

* * *

That afternoon, the heroes gathered for their regular training sessions. They ran through a house of mirror-like room trying to use their senses to differentiate opponents from their reflections.

"Okay, this was a massive failure, but trial and error is how we work here." Steve said.

"Steve, can we chill? Please?" Dernier asked.

"Five minutes." Steve said as he relented. The heroes ran over to the garden hose and fought over the ice cold water. Steve sighed.

"If only ya'll had fought your reflections like that, we wouldn't be here."

* * *

A hour or so later, the heroes were done with training when Setsuna returned with backup. The air got thick with tension as the three traitors approached them. Lorelei and Amora had betrayed Asgard.

"How dare you show your face to me?" Thor sneered.

"Thor, you didn't hear the offer. Of course we could not pass it up." Amora said. Thor sneered and swung his hammer. All the hell broke loose as the hammer flew through the air, barely hitting Setsuna.

The trio used their magical attacks against the heroes. The fight went back and forth with severe brutality. In the end, Amora and Lorelei were pummeled and left unconscious. Their ringleader ran away from the fight.

"You should have chosen better." Thor growled.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled, Bucky spooned Steve as the latter slept.

"I love you all so much," Bucky whispered softly. Steve smiled in his sleep and made his heart skip a beat.


	10. Old Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryony runs in a piece of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. WAES will be updated next.

Labor's Day weekend had arrived. So Bucky and Steve visited Elysian.

Elysian was a gorgeous place. Flowers and other plants reflected the season. The houses were bright and the kingdom had been rebuilt.

"This is so beautiful, Buck. We really saved this place." Steve smiled.

"I know, Stevie. We could raise our family here." Bucky replied.

"Maybe, I do like it in Juban, though." Steve responded.

"We can raise them there for awhile and then bring them here. How does that sound?" Bucky suggested.

"Sure," Steve smiled. Bucky kissed Steve's temple.

"I can't wait for the day."

* * *

That afternoon, the guardians and knights went out for a group date. They went bowling and it got competitive. They played two games with Dernier losing both miserably. He was about to explode. Gabe tried to calm his boyfriend.

"I told you to sit this one out, but no. You had to win." he chided. Eventually, the date came to an end and Dernier grumbled all the way home.

Andrew and Sophie was having bonding time. They went through some old photos. There was pictures of their siblings and friends from this life. Baby pictures and big events were shared through scrapbooks.

"You was so adorable here." Sophie commented.

"No, I wasn't. I have a rash from some bad baby lotion on my arm." Andrew objected.

"Still cute," Sophie smiled. Andrew blushed and closed his book. He would overheat if he kept blushing.

* * *

Peggy and Angie took Bryony to a restaurant for a family dinner. They waited for awhile to get a table, but during that time, they went to get sweets for home.

As they left the bakery, they almost bumped in a small family of three like their own. The parents carried their baby girl dressed in a little frilly pink dress. Bryony stopped and stared at them.

She froze up and freaked out her parents. In the end, the mothers gathered up their daughter and went back to the restaurant. They would talk about that later.

"That was my birth family, Mama." Bryony said.

* * *

The next day, the guardians and knights gathered at the Barnes house to celebrate Labor's Day.

Dinner consisted of BBQ with side dishes. The side dishes were veggie and fruit platters, chicken ramen, and chips. Dessert consisted of mocha ice cream, vanilla and chocolate cupcakes with red, blue, and white butter cream frosting and matching colored sprinkles on top.

They had fun and ate heartily. After eating a ton, they relaxed in small talk and friendship.

* * *

Several hours later, Bucky and Steve had alone time. They cuddled in their bed.

Steve kissed Bucky hard. His hormones were on high. So Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers up. Then he pressed in a lubed finger, then another. Steve squirmed on the fingers, rotating his hips the best he could.

When he decided Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and pressed into Steve slowly. He soon begun a pace. He thrust at medium speed.

Ten minutes later, Steve was close.

"I'm so close, baby!" Steve whimpered. Bucky took him in hand and started stroking. He stroked him until he tensed and came.

Bucky got off on making Steve come and shook as he filled his husband. In the aftermath, they panted and kissed softly. They smiled at each other as they came down.

"Love you," Steve sighed. Bucky beamed and kissed his temple.

"Love you, too, kitten."


	11. Retrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes have a mission that could save the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next.

A few days later, the Infinity Gems had been stolen from an Asgardian safe.

"Oh for the love of gods! " Odin shouted angrily.

"Find the Gems now!" he commanded. Loki and Sif made it to Earth.

"The Gems are gone." Loki informed his brother. Thor looked horrified and Jane worried. The God of Thunder went to the other heroes for help. The heroes that were able to agreed to help. Whoever had the Gems was currently the most powerful being in the galaxy.

Loki, the Commandos, Peggy, and Angie were sent to get the Tesseract and Scepter. They broke into the HYDRA base and destroyed anything in their way. They soon found the Tesseract in a storage area. Loki picked up the Tesseract.

"Thank God! Let's get the other!" Angie exclaimed. The scepter was discovered in an old lab.

"This was easy. I'm so glad." Monty sighed in pure relief. They got out of the base after destroying it.

* * *

While Loki's group was finding said Gems, Clint, Laura, Darcy, Sam, Sharon, Eli, Becca, and Sif found the Orb and Aether on the edge of Asgard. They gathered the said Gems. The group then escaped with the gems to get them back to the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor, Jane, Bucky, Izzy, Hope, Scott, Lance, and Bobbi were sent to get the Time and Soul Gems from Earth.

The gems had been hidden into a bomb shelter someplace. The heroes headed to the United States and searched for the right bomb shelter. Eventually they discovered a bunker under an abandoned office building. After searching the rooms and storage areas, they found a metal bin. They ripped it open and saw the gems.

"Another bullet dodged." Bucky commented.

* * *

A hour or so later, the heroes, Thor, and Jane had a meeting. They were relieved to have prevented an intergalactic catastrophe.

"They will come for the Gems again." Thor warned.

"We'll fight them off." Bucky responded.

"That reminds me, Raina gave up the whole operation." Hope informed the others.

"I still can't get over the Red Room being a faction of HYDRA." Scott declared. The group were horrified. They all shuddered at the thought that HYDRA was still active. Last time had been bad enough! However, this time, the power struggle won't end until someone is destroyed.

* * *

 After a long day of missions, Bucky and Steve went straight to bed. Being a hero was exhausting. They cuddled on the bed, Bucky spooned behind Steve and kissed his cheek as they drifted off to sleep.


	12. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes fight to protect their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Sorry if it is kinda short, I'm terrible at writing battle scenes.  
> Depending on how things pans out, ch 12 should be posted tmw.

The next morning, the heroes gathered at Cherry Hill Temple to say their goodbyes as backup arrived via portal. They were all sad to say goodbye, but they knew that they had a mission to finish. After gathering their belongings and weapons, they set out to defeat a violent opponent.

* * *

A hour later, the group arrived at the base and split up into three teams. The majority of the guardians and knights faced off against Red Guardian, Yellow Jacket, Madam Masque, and Dottie.

The battle was dangerous. Each villain had unbelievable strength and cunning.

In the end, despite her absorbing powers, Madam Masque was impaled on Becca's katana. She bled out as her other allies were taken into custody.

* * *

While the guardians and heroes were fighting their opponents, their allies had their own problems. The group of Loki, Sif, and the Warrior Three teamed up with Endymion and Serenity as they faced down the infamous Titan warlord; Thanos. Thanos was a powerful being. He tossed them around easily and had them on their toes.

When it looked like they would be crushed, they came back in a final fight to survive. Thanos didn't believe that they could still fight him off and he died for it. The group was then rushed to a medic for treatment.

* * *

 While the Asgardians and their allies were occupied with Thanos, Andrew, Sophie, Sam, and Sharon faced Setsuna. 

Upon finding out exactly what the Senshi of Time had done, Serenity had stripped her of her planetary powers and gifted them to her replacement. Sophie now was Sailor Pluto. Having three brothers, Sophie was more than capable of keeping Uranus and Neptune in line and would watch out for Hotaru's best interest.

Setsuna glared at her enemies and her maroon eyes landed on Sophie. The moment Setsuna spotted her replacement, rage took over. Setsuna twirled and lunged for Sophie, forgetting her other adversaries. She abandoned her fighting disciplines for a street fight, her hands wrapped around Sophie's neck. Sophie had to draw on her own abilities in order to fight her off.

The others let Sophie handle it because it was personal. It was a fight to the death, using weapons and various moves. In the end, Sophie turned the tide, forcing Setsuna's own weapon into her. She watched as her enemy fell dead on her own sword.

"It's done. Let her lay here in shame." Sophie panted.

* * *

Several hours later, Bucky and Steve had alone time. They could finally rest. Steve was tired and wanted nothing but to sleep, while Bucky just wanted to cuddle. 

"They're gone. The kids are safer." Steve was saying.

"The organization has been exposed." Bucky nodded. Steve looked at his husband.

"Now, we can have our babies safely." he replied. The happy couple kissed each other hard, looking forward to a safer future.


	13. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve have everything going for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. WAES will be next to be updated.  
> I'm using Queen for Steve, because Royal Consort is too long to type, this chapter is long enough already.

Natasha was watching Sesame Street with the kids when a sharp pain hit. She gasped and blew out air. She was feeling serious discomfort. Maybe she was really gassy? She hoped that Clint would get home soon with the Tums. When she tried to sit up when another pain sent her back into the couch.

"Oh, God. It hurts so bad!" Leilani and Hotaru jumped up in worry, forgetting about Bert and Ernie entirely. Natasha felt something wet gush over her pants. The sharp pain stopped her.

Leilani dialed for an ambulance and then for Clint. Clint arrived home in a total panic. He almost screamed when she announced,

"The baby is coming." A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived and took Natasha to the hospital. Clint had called the others to get the kids.

A few minutes later, Clint arrived at the hospital and the nurses sent him in to get washed for the delivery room. The labor was surprisingly quick, taking only five hours. Soon, they held their infant daughter. Their daughter had red hair and a pale skin tone. She cried and kicked in her parents' arms.

"Here's Katherine." Clint smiled.

"I want her middle name to be Elle. It sounds so gorgeous." Natasha stated. Clint kissed Natasha's forehead.

"You did amazing, Nat." he replied.

Steve was at the Barnes house when a stabbing pain hit. It felt like he was on pins and needles. He ignored the pain, because he didn't want to bother his visiting parents with Braxton Hicks pains, the last time had been bad enough.

The pains continued to come and go, Steve grunted and whimpered. Just then Maria came in to check on her son. She dropped the cookies she was carrying and ran over.

"Steve!" At the exact moment, Bucky arrived home from work and yelled,

"Kitten, I'm home!" He walked up the stairs and saw the crumbled cookies.

"Steve?" he asked.

"Stop worrying. I am fine." Steve insisted as he tried to hide his pain from his husband and mom. Sadly for him, Bucky knew him too well.

"Liar. You are going to the hospital." Bucky declared.

"I'm calling your father." Maria added.

"No! I'm oh God!" he exclaimed before looking down. His water had broke. He was rushed to the hospital and prepped for delivery. It was a long labor. He was given an weak anesthetic and breathed through twelve hours of pushing and tears.

"You are doing so good. I am so proud, baby. I bet they are gorgeous." Bucky said as he held Steve. Pietro came out screaming, making his Papa laugh.

"Geez, kid."

"The other baby is coming. It hurts so much." Steve whimpered as the pain begun all over again.

"Our little girl is almost here. I know you can do this." Bucky coaxed. He smiled at his husband. They had come this far and he was so proud of Steve's hard work. Steve pushed one last time before Wanda came out crying.

"Pietro Isaac and Wanda Elizabeth. Welcome to the world." Bucky smiled. The new parents kissed their fists and cradled the dark-haired children after they were cleaned.

* * *

A few days later, the guardians and knights went out on a group date. They went to an open grill seafood place. They cooked the freshly caught seafood and laughed about their time on the beach. After having their fill and getting a special pasta order, they left the seafood shack. The date was fun and delicious.

* * *

The day of Bucky's coronation finally arrived. The subjects, guardians, and knights gathered in the royal hall. They stood to the side as a purple carpet was rolled out at their feet. Bucky and Steve walked down the carpet, arm in arm and glowing. At the steps of the throne, an elder had two crowns.

"Please recite after me, King James; I, King James vow to protect my home world with every piece of my being, spiritual and physical." the elder said. Bucky repeated the oath word for word, his fist over his chest. The elder then turned to Steve.

"Queen Steven, repeat after me; I, Queen Steven, will protect my world and fight alongside my King. I will lead my world to victory if my King is ever parted from it and I." the elder said. Steve repeated the oath and the elder crowned them. They walked up the steps and turned as the elder announced.

"I now present to you, your King and Queen, James and Steven Barnes." They sat on their thrones as family, friends, and their kingdom cheered. A new chapter had just begun.

* * *

The next morning, the heroes and their families brought the children to the Time Gate. It was time for them to return to their families. The parents were sad to let the girls go, but knew it was much safer for them to return home. The timeline wouldn't suffer.

Hugs and kisses were given and received. Then the girls formed a circle around Sophie, holding hands. Sophie activated the time key before they entered the portal home. The gate closed, correcting the timeline once again.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve were alone in their new royal chambers. The children were asleep with a wet nurse nearby. The couple was happy to be away from the loud cheers and responsibilities. 

"We are finally here, Bucky. We are in our kingdom." Steve beamed.

"I can't believe it either. We've come so far, now look at us." Bucky responded.

"And our kids. This has to be a dream." Steve replied. Bucky kissed his Queen.

"No. This is very much real." he stated. Steve reciprocated the kiss with a soft smile. His life was wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an epilogue left, then this series will be complete.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years down the line, our heroes enjoy life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue at last. This is the final chapter in the Guardians of Cosmos series. However, the Stucky is far from over. I have more fics lined up. The next one is titled Commander Peggy. It's another au series. But first, I need to finish WAES before I get started on the prologue for CP...

Five years had passed since the Red Room was exposed. Many things had happened. The Moon kingdom thrived under Endymion and Serenity's leadership. Rini and her senshi had been born, they were between one year to four years old. The kids grew and so did the families.

On Earth, the next generation were born in clusters. Peggy and Angie adopted Bryony and Cecilia. To their happy surprise, the twins and their friends had more siblings. They lived a peaceful life in Elysian. Earth was thriving.

* * *

The guardians and knights went out on a group date. They went to a play; 'A Midsummer's Dream.' They enjoyed the hilarious play. The couples had tears leaking from their eyes as they watched the shenanigans.

"I can't breathe!" Monty snickered as they watched Lysander and Demetrius fight over the unimpressed Helena.

"I know, it's too funny!" Eli agreed. They had to take a minute to breath during the intermission. This date was too much fun for them.

* * *

The next day, Bucky and Steve threw a party for the twins' 5th birthday. Their friends and families were invited.

Currently, the kids were having fun. They bounced in a bouncy castle and used super soakers on each other. A slip and slide had been set up with sprinklers. An obstacle course for older kids stood nearby. Toddlers splashed around in the wading pool that had been set up. There was even a pinata for later.

The chefs made a 3 tier red velvet cake with buttercream frosting. Vanilla and chocolate ice-cream was served with said cake. As the staff brought out the cake and ice cream, the guests watched the jugglers and acrobats perform.

The performers mesmerized all of the guests with their routine. Everyone applauded the act and moved inside for cake and ice cream.

* * *

 About five minutes later, Andrew looked around one last time to make sure that the adults were distracted. He didn't want to be interrupted while carrying this very important task out! Yup, everyone else were busy. So he approached his long time girlfriend of five years; Sophie. He cleared his throat before getting down on one knee and pulled out a ring he had custom made. It was a 24k traditional ring.

"Sophia Barnes, will you make me the luckiest man in the world by marrying me?" he asked.

"Oh yes! Definitely yes!" Sophie beamed as Andrew slipped the ring on. The engaged couple kissed. The parents clapped and smiled at the happy couple.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve were finally alone. The exhausted kids had been put to bed. They cuddled in their chambers. 

Bucky groped Steve and pulled him close. He bit hickeys into his neck, loving the moans. Soon, he slicked his fingers and pressed two into Steve. He took his time slicking him open and making him tremble.

Bucky pressed him onto his back and pushed inside of Steve. He thrust a couple times before building a slow pace. Steve moaned and groaned, tearing at the sheets, and marking up Bucky's back.

All too soon, Steve screamed and came all over himself, panting and trembling. Bucky grunted and came inside of Steve.

He took deep breaths before getting up to clean them both. He threw away the cloth he used and snuggled up to Steve. Bucky and Steve cuddled and kissed softly.

"I love you," Steve sighed happily. Bucky beamed and pulled him closer. Soon, Steve fell asleep, leaving his husband to think.

Bucky thought about all they had been through. Them dying in their last life, fighting to live in this life, and rebuilding their lives. He thought about the new family that they had created with their four kids. His smile as he drifted off said it all; the past will not be forgotten, but the future is something to cherish.


End file.
